


What are you making..???

by RenLuthor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: “It smells amazing in here.”Ava twists around from where she’s rolling out a ball of dough on the kitchen counter, to find Zari padding sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing a fist into her eye. She’s wearing a deep blue woollen sweater that’s nearly two sizes too big, the sleeves falling past her knuckles as the hem trails down her thighs.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What are you making..???

“It smells amazing in here.”

Ava twists around from where she’s rolling out a ball of dough on the kitchen counter, to find Zari padding sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing a fist into her eye. She’s wearing a deep blue woollen sweater that’s nearly two sizes too big, the sleeves falling past her knuckles as the hem trails down her thighs.

“Hey,” Ava greets warmly, wiping her hands down on a washcloth before reaching out to curl her arm around Zari’s waist, tugging her in to tuck her into her side. “Had a good nap?”

Zari leans into her easily, covering Ava’s hand on her waist with her own and hums contently when Ava turns to press her lips against her cheek. Her sweater slips off one shoulder leaving Ava to press fleeting kisses along her warm skin, working her way up to nuzzle her nose into the side of Zari’s throat until she’s giggling at the ticklish feeling.

“What are you making?” Zari asks, taking in the assortment of ingredients and batter filled mixture bowls all over the counter.  
Ava doesn’t answer immediately, leaning back in to kiss Zari’s lips softly, pressing one after another.

“Hmm,” she hums, stealing another kiss, unable to get enough. “Something sweet.”

Snorting, Zari pushes her away with a hand on her chest, moving to peer into the mixture bowls and cups of fruit curiously. Ava turns away towards the sink, flipping on the tap to wash away the stickiness on her hands from the dough.

“God, these strawberries are so good,” she smiles at the sound of Zari’s half reverent tone around her mouthful of fruit. “Wanna share?”

Ava turns around to find Zari sinking her teeth into a large strawberry and holding it between her lips invitingly. Grinning, she closes the distance again, leaning in to bite into the part of the fruit offered to her, lightly grazing Zari’s lips with her own as she does so. Unable to stifle her giggles, Zari laughs through her nose around her mouthful before she swallows, making little wheezy noises as her eyes crinkle into crescents. She looks so beautiful like this, messy hair and lips slightly pink from the strawberry juice, her face bright with laughter and Ava can’t help herself; she cups Zari’s face in both her palms and kisses her. Sighing into it, Zari lets her mouth fall open and moans quietly when Ava flicks her tongue in and tastes the last traces of the strawberry. They don’t break apart, even when Ava nudges her back against the counter and slips her hands just below the curve of Zari’s ass to hoist her up onto an empty space on the countertop.

Zari angles her head to kiss her harder, her fingers tracing lines of fire along Ava’s forearms right up to her elbows where her sleeves are rolled up in a bunch. Pulling away a fraction, Ava brings her lips up to press them against Zari’s cheekbone before pulling away entirely, ignoring Zari’s whine as she leans past her to dip a finger in the bowl of chocolate mousse.

“Wanna try some?” she asks Zari, bringing the chocolate covered finger in front of her lips. Grinning, Zari curls her fingers around Ava’s wrist to pull her hand closer and wraps her lips around the chocolate tip, licking the digit clean. The drag of Zari’s tongue against her finger sends a shiver down Ava’s spine, but she doesn’t make a move, only watching the way Zari’s lips slip off her finger tip. Squeezing her eyes shut, Zari hums contently, clearly enjoying the taste as she nods head enthusiastically, eyes curving up again. Chuckling, Ava kisses her again, keeping her thumb pressed below the swell of her lower lip and a finger under her chin.

She shuffles in between Zari’s knees to press in closer, her hips bracketed by Zari’s thighs. Shifting over to reach for the mixture bowls again, Ava swipes her finger through the cranberry sauce and brings it to Zari’s mouth. She can feel the back of her neck heat up as Zari swipes the sauce off her finger with the tip of her tongue, her gaze never leaving her own.

“Delicious,” she breathes, tilting her head up expectantly, pointedly waiting for Ava to close the distance and meet her lips again. And Ava, having never been one to refuse Zari anything, complies eagerly and licks into her mouth with a low hum.

She picks another mixing bowl again, scooping up a dollop of crème brûlée batter and lets Zari taste it.

“Hmm,” Zari hums, mulling over the taste. “That could probably use some more lemon, Avey.”

Holding a hand over her heart, Ava lets out a mock affronted gasp, “You doubt my skills?”

“Maybe it’s your tongue,” Zari grins, pushing herself to the edge of the countertop to circle her arms easily around Ava’s neck. 

“Maybe I can fix it.” She cups the back of Ava’s head, threading her fingers through her hair as she pulls her in to kiss her, curling her tongue and sucking the air right out of her lungs.

Pulling away with breathless laughter tumbling from her lips, Ava lunges for the can of whipped cream and draws a line of white down Zari’s cheek just so she can sloppily kiss it away. Yelping, Zari draws a chocolate stripe along Ava’s jaw line with her finger, and immediately mouths along the skin to clean it away. She dissolves into a fit of helpless giggles when Ava smears whipped cream onto the tip of her nose and gently kisses it away, her hands tightening around where they’ve come to settle on her waist.

“Love you, Z,” she breathes against her temple, pressing her lips against her warm skin and holds her more closely. She can feel the vibrations of Zari’s chuckles against her own chest, closing her eyes to the soft feeling of Zari’s lips pressing gently against the underside of her jaw.


End file.
